The invention relates to a fabric material and, more particularly, to a fabric material which is well suited for use in manufacturing inflatable restraint systems, particularly side curtain safety devices for automobiles and the like.
Side curtain safety devices deploy, for example, when the vehicle in which they are located is subjected to roll-over type impact. A typical roll-over event can last for an extended period of time, and can be extremely dangerous to persons within the vehicle. Side curtains are helpful in enhancing safety of individuals in the vehicle. However, unlike conventional front-impact airbags, side curtains need a substantial degree of air impermeability so that they can stay inflated during an entire roll-over event.
Although efforts have been made to provide substantially impermeable fabrics for use in such devices, these efforts typically lead to other problems, for example, to fabrics which do not properly deploy when needed due to material instability when subjected to accelerated aging tests which are intended to simulate typical long-term storage at expected conditions. Further, lamination of impermeable films which have anti-blocking properties is also plagued with difficulties in delamination of the film from the bag material or fabric, particularly at stitches of the bag.
It is clear that the need remains for a substantially gas impermeable fabric which can suitably be used in side curtain safety devices, and which withstands the conditions of storage and shock during deployment which is typical and expected in a side curtain or other supplemental restraint system within a vehicle.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide such a material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for making such material.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention appear hereinbelow.